Van Helsing 2 : Circle of Dreams
by Fortune Zyne
Summary: Set in Alternate Universe where Anna Valerious doesn't die. Dracula and his three brides return and basically Van Helsing and Anna have to go stop them.
1. Goodbye Victor

**Van Helsing 2 : Circle of Dreams**

**By : Fortune Zyne**

**Author's Note : Greetings! I have decided that if only for my pleasure of seeing it on I will write my story. For all who thought Anna should've lived at the end of the original film, this is probably for you. Also plenty of Dracula ( call me nuts but I thought he was just so sexy in that film, best Dracula yet. ) Plenty of the brides, especially Marishka. ( I wonder if they told Josie Maran how long her character would last? ) Also if this story goes down well, I will write more stories, including kinda of an alternate universe of the original _Van Helsing. _So without further ado, in the words of Dracula. **

**Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you...Van Helsing!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I owned it, but I don't. **

**Chapter One- Goodbye Victor**

**London, England **

**1887**

Elizabeth Frankenstein watched as her husband Victor and his best friend Stefan finished packing the coach that would carry him away to a castle far away in Transylvania, where he could finish his latest project under the funding of a certain Count Dracula. As much as she wished he wouldn't go, Elizabeth understood in her heart, that his work was very important to him, and that it wasn't really her place to keep him from the things he loved to do. But truthfully his latest talks of this project frightened her so. Talk of bringing life to those that had died. It was sacrilige. But Elizabeth had told herself, once Victor understood it couldn't and wouldn't be done, then he would take a real job, and his rightful place as a husband and father to their unborn child. Brushing a stray lock of gold out of her face, she watched them load the final bag. She felt a peculiar chill run down her spine. She had always had a bad feeling about this, since the moment she saw the Count. She felt as though something wasn't...right about him. Victor told her she was being silly, but whenever their eyes met, she saw nothing, no life, just deep empty voids, of misery. He had also taken an odd attraction to her neck, which frightened her to no end. Often times she had to push him away, when he leaned too close and his lips began to brush her vein...shaking herself out her dreamy state, she approached the coach and said softly,

"Are you sure Victor, are you sure" It was silly really, to ask the same question when in the end, she knew it would be the same answer. But still, she had a feeble hope that maybe just maybe, he would throw down his bags, and say

"What am I doing running across the country to chase a mad dream, when I have everything a man needs to be happy right here" It never happened but still if only...

"Yes Elizabeth, my love, I am sure." came the soft response of her husband, her love. It was over, it was too late she knew for him to turn back, and nothing she did or said would change his mind. It was almost as if, he were under spell. Stefan turned to Victor after securely strapping the luggage down and said

"Well Victor you're all set." Then he said in a lower voice, one that Elizabeth had to strain to hear.

"You're mad Victor, mad. Going after a sacriligeous fantasy, funded by some crackpot from the middle of nowhere, leaving behind a pregnant wife..."

"Enough Stefan, it is my decision and mine alone. If I can ressurrect the life of humans, just think Stefan just think..."

"Enough Victor, they will not be human, and like it or not, you are _not _God"

"No I am not God, Stefan, but by His name, I will prove he is not the only one who can give life" So deep they were in their conversation that they did not notice that the 'crackpot from the middle of nowhere' was approaching the coach. As soon as she caught glimpse of him, Elizabeth had to look away. Such coldness, such hatred. She shivered violently, and tried hard to block off his hatred, his horrible hatred. His cold hands were upon her shoulders, and she turned her head to see a black gloved hand. She braced herself and willed herself to turn around and face him. His long black hair, pulled back by a silver clip, and deep soulless eyes stared back at her from pale face. He was dressed all in black, in a outfit that was of old military style and reminded her of the story of the Crusades her mother used to tell her. His cloak was wrapped around his shoulders, and his riding boots were perfectly shined as usual. She shivered again, and tried to worm out of his grasp, but his grip was iron. He leaned in closer and said,

"My dear Elisabeta." Elisabeta was what he claimed was the name Elizabeth in his language.

"Are you not pleased that your husband's dreams are coming true"

Stefan, having heard this comment, rushed forward and snapped,

"No, she is not, when he is not able to be there during her hardest days, while carrying his child." The Count released his grip on Elizabeth and said,

"Oh I assure you, once Victor has completed his work, I will send him back to you, in one way or another." She felt as though she were imprisoned in ice. His voice, she felt it, the malice. She swallowed hard, as the Count and Victor, carefully entered the coach. As it drove away Victor stuck his head out the window. Ignoring all her teachings for proper young ladies, she spread her arms out wide and cried

"Goodbye Victor, goodbye"

And much to her surprise and he cried out in return, with regret clear in his voice

"Goodbye Elizabeth, goodbye"

That was the last time she would ever see him again.

Felecity Frankenstein had been born a few days before the letter came. Elizabeth collasped upon the floor as she read the contents.

_"Dear Mrs. Frankenstein,_

_Victor has died._

_Signed,_

_Boris Valerious."_

She fell to the floor in a dead faint.

**End Chapter One.**

**Author's Note : Yeah so that's the first chapter, and, believe it or not, that actually is what I found as Anna's father's name, and as I think it is only justifiable, I want to thank all my reviewers. **

**SnufflestheInsane :**

**I am so sorry for making you wait, but remember good things come to those who wait. Never fear the action is coming in the next chapter as well as an explanation as to how Anna lived. And also I want you to remember this, the more time I take on the chapters, I find, the better the outcome.**

**Pennies on the Track :**

**As I said before all will be explained in later chapters. I am not going to leak out secrets. Thank you for your kind review. And actually, I will give you this little hint, Oram actually is based off of the magician Merlin. **

**Christine Marquez :**

**Oh no! Hell no! I would never let anyone wait that long. I am too soft-hearted, believe it or not, to let anyone suffer like that. Oh thanks for telling me that, I didn't know I had that setting on. I will fix that.**

**Countess Vladislaus Dragu :**

**It sounds like you think he as sexy as I do, if not more. Well you might have to wait a little while I'm not really going to show Dracula too much until the later chapters.**

**Roccovende :**

**That's what I was going for when I wrote the trailer. Like how would it look on the big screen. Well hopefully you'll know how I was picturing this in my mind.**

**island-surfer :**

**Well hopefully I've done well enough to satisfy you.**

**Lord Harven :**

**Did you really like the dialogue I gave Dracula? I thought it was a bit too cheesy when I wrote it, but I'm glad it turned out alright.**

**And to future reviewers, thank you so much for all your support, you guys really make my day. And without further ado, goodbye and happy reading!**

**Signed,**

**Fortune Zyne.**


	2. Banshee Hunting

**Author's Note : Hello! I am back again! And than you to all those lovely people who wrote reviews. Every review it worth it's weight in gold to me, so to speak. Anyway, I just want to say that I am also thinking of writing a story about how Dracula got his three brides, and his relationship with them. Tell me about what you think of that idea in your reviews this time if you would. Also, thank you for all your helpful hints in the last reviews about my mistakes with the characters. Anyway, if any more of you have anything that might help in the progression in the story, some knowledge of magical creatures I don't know about let me know. Also I want you to know, I am not going to kill the brides off right away. I thought that was totally stupid how they killed them off so fast in the movie, especially Marishka. For some odd reason, I felt...attracted to her, (and no not in the way some of you may be thinking!) sorta like I knew her for some reason. Anyway, enough of my ramblings, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**Chapter Two- Banshee Hunting**

**Dublin, Ireland**

**2 Years Later...**

It cold and lonely out in the vibrant streets of Dublin, most of its occupants had fled inside to enjoy time at the bar, or doing other tasks in the comfort and shelter of their homes. Only two people were out tonight. A tall man, with handsome, but worn face. He had shoulder length wavy brown hair, and soft blue eyes. He wore all black, from his hat, to his boots. The other figure, was that of a woman, she had long curly, dark brown hair, and deep passionate blue eyes. She had slim figure, which was only improved by the leather corset about her waist. Her high heeled boots clicked on the cobblestoned streets as she followed the man closely, keeping her eyes open for anything out of the ordinary. These two were Gabriel and Anna Van Helsing, the famous monster hunting duo sent by the Vatican City in Rome. Since that night at Castle Dracula, the two had been inserperable.

_Flashback_

_As Gabriel turned back into his human form, he looked down upon the still form that once held the beauty and life of his love, Anna Valerious. Yes, he had loved her. Now, she was gone killed by his own hand. He cradled her still form in his arms and held her close to her chest, as tears ran down his face. IT was over. His life was over. _

_As the fire on the funeral pyre grew, he stared out at the sunset over the sea. Anna had said she always wanted to see the sea, and he thought it only appropriate that she be creamated here. As he placed his hat back on his head and stared as the setting sun, he turned to Carl who had finished the funeral proceddings and together they mounted their horses and began to ride away. They unaware of the exchange that was happening behind the gates._

_Anna was surrounded by her family their hands on her shoulders, kissing her face, all of them congratulating her on a job well done. Then one soul comes forward towards her. It is her beloved brother, Velkan. He kisses her forehead and says_

_"My dear sister. There will be a time when I shall see you again. But today is not that day."_

_She lifted her head and stared at him. He smiles and said_

_"Live long Anna, and prosper!"_

_And with that she descended back to Earth, to be surrounded by an inferno. Fortunately, God seemed to be with her, and she saw a figure, indistiguishable as to if it was a man or a woman, but it was a human figure, and it was completely white. It reached out its hand, which she took, and was carefully and safely taken out from the flames. She stared at the figure and said softly_

_"Thank you." It nodded, or at least she thought it did, she didn't know, and then in the blink of an eye, it vanished. Anna turned and saw two figures riding away on horses. She knew what she must do. Hitching her skirts higher, she ran off towards a shortcut she knew existed, that would get her there hopefully before they passed beyond her reach. _

_Van Helsing rode along his head down, sadness still within his heart. Carl had given up trying to comfort him long ago. As reached a turn in the bend, they something that made Van Helsing jumped, and Carl fall off his horse with a shout. Sitting there, in the garb they had dressed her in for her funeral, was Anna. Van Helsing got off his horse and approached, hand outstretched and said, in a soft voice,_

_"Anna is it really...?"_

_She gave him a warm smile and said_

_"Yes, Gabriel, it is truly me."_

_He was stuck for words, only Dracula had called him Gabriel, and it had been filled with hatred and malice. But when Anna said, it felt as though...he couldn't really describe it. It was like floating feeling, a sense of freedom. He pulled her close as she whispered_

_"They said it was not my time yet, so now I wish to live my life out, with you."_

_He didn't respond merely kissed her, and all that mattered was that moment. After a few minutes or so, Carl stood and said_

_"Excuse me, but shouldn't we be going?" Van Helsing and Anna turned to him, looking annoyed._

_End Flashback_

Yes that had been a day for remembering indeed. But now today, was another day, and today they had a mission to do. Since returning from Rome, Van Helsing, Anna, and Carl were made into an inseperable little group. Though their reception into the Vatican had been less than warm.

_Flashback_

_Gabriel entered the confessional with Anna and Carl by his side. It was a very tight squeeze, needless to say. He sighed, crossed himself, before saying,_

_"Bless me Father for I have sinned."_

_"No, you don't say?" came Cardinal Jinette's voice, strong with Italian accent and sarcasm._

_"Did you kill Dracula?"_

_"Yes, I did."_

_"And the Valerious?" He sighed before saying softly, _

_"Velkan Valerious was bitten by a werewolf shortly before my arrival, I had no choice but to kill him."_

_The Cardinal nodded, understandingly, and then said,_

_"And the Princess Anna?"_

_"Right here." came the musical voice of Anna for the first time. Van Helsing could swear, till the day he died, that the Cardinal face turned purple with rage._

_"What...?" he choked out at last, until finally the dam broke._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TO BRING THE PRINCESS BACK WTH YOU? ARE YOU COMPLETELY MAD, OR JUST STUPID?" Anna boldly pushed Van Helsing out of the way and said_

_"For your information Cardinal I asked Van Helsing to bring me back with him, for I wish to join the Order, as his wife." _

_The Cardinal's face went even deeper, if that was possible, in color. Van Helsing pushed forward before saying_

_"And we would be honored if you could give us your blessing." The Cardinal's color lightenened, then disappeared completely, as he said softly_

_"You mean to say...the two of you...?"_

_"Two people, with one common, both of the opposite sex, put together on the same mission Cardinal, things generally tend to happen." _

_The Cardinal sighed and said_

_"Clearly, this is not something you are to disuaded from." Both nodded. He smiled, a rare smile, and said_

_"Very well you both have my blessing, and as a wedding present, I have your first mission for both of you." Both of them turn to look at the Cardinal._

_End Flashback_

So that was how it was, Carl was the one who married them, by the sea, and they were sent out on their first mission, to take care of a gargoyle who plaguing the inhabitants of a small village. This was their second mission, to rid the Irish city of Dublin of the Banshee that was plaguing the rich families of the town. As they passed a building, Anna noticed something hanging on the wall. Van Helsing ripped it off and Anna came from behind to gaze upon it. On it was a sketching of Van Helsing's face, and under it words that read,

_"Van Helsing,_

_Wanted _

_Alive or Dead_

_Reward_

_1000 Pounds."_

Anna turned to look at him and said

"Not very popular are you."

"No." he replied shortly. It was at that moment they heard a blood curdling scream, accompanied by the words

"My daughter, my daughter, that horrible creature killed my daughter!"

Van Helsing looked at Anna, and she nodded. They knew what to do now. They ran in the direction of the scream. When they arrived, there was a large group of people surrounding a richly dressed woman who was kneeling on the ground next to an equally dressed young girl, no older than sixteen. Van Helsing and Anna crossed themselves. As Anna looked from the body, she saw a white figure flying off in the direction of the town church. She nudged Van Helsing, who looked in the direction she nodded in, and nodding to her, they both took off towards the church. Once there, Van Helsing turned to her and said

"I'll look on the upper levels, you look on the lower levels." Anna nodded. Lifting her gun, she nodded towards him again, and he took off towards the stairs to the attic, while Anna took the stairs to the basement.

Anna descended into the basement, she gun loaded and ready for anything that came her way. She heard a the sound of something slamming shut, probably a shutter or something. Her boots creaking on the wood floor, she cautiously approached the source of the noise. She halted for a second, then continued until

"Surprise princess." came a soft voice. She whirled around to face a woman, robed completely in white, with white hair, and ice blue eyes. Her skin was whiter than snow, and she approached Anna without fear. For a second, Anna felt like she was confronting Aleera all over again. The woman gave her a malicious smile before saying

"There is royal blood in your veins, I can smell it." She gave a short cackle, before continuing

"Oh, what a treat your soul shall be for me." Anna pointed her directly at the creatures heart and said coldly

"My soul is not yours for the taking." before firing a shot. The Banshee was sent flying into a wall. The gold bullets Carl had supplied them with worked well. But the Banshee recovered in an instant and hissing loudly she flew at Anna, snatching her in her claws, before promptly throwing her out through the wall. Anna blacked out for a second, but recovered swiftly. She heard her name being called out

"Anna!" She looked up to see Van Helsing running towards. He knelt next to her on the ground. She lifted her head and said

"I found the Banshee." Just then there a loud screech, and the Banshee was before them, that same malicious smile on her face. She looked from Van Helsing to Anna, before saying

"You are not royal by blood, but you are her husband. Oh, what a night this is turning out to be." With those words she flew at both of them, but they were ready, they unsheathed their swords, which were tempered with gold, and rushed at her, slicing her with their blades, causing silver blood to fall freely from the gashes in her sides. She turned around and said,

"That was lucky shot, I was caught off-guard by my eagerness, but rest assured it will _not_ happen again." With this she flew into the air and disappeared. For a second, neither one knew where she had gone...until she slashed their backs with her nails from behind. Their blood on the ground mingling with hers, they turned in time for her to send them both flying into a wall of an abandoned warehouse. They struggled to their feet, raised their swords, and with a nod to each other, attacked. But like she had promised, she was prepared. She parried every blow they sent her way, laughing cruelly all the while. Finally she barked out,

"Fools, I was alive and old, when you were both parasites in your mothers' wombs. Do you think you can defeat me?!" But her moment of cockiness cost her dear, when Anna successfully delivered a down swipe across the front of ehr chest. Backing away with blood and sweat on her face, Anna said

"Word of advice, when you want to kill someone, kill them, don't stand there talking about it!" This enraged the Banshee to no end. She levitated three feet in the air, hissing angrily, and right before their eyes, her teeth lengthened into long fangs, and her fingers grew into sharp claws. Van Helsing turned to Anna and said

"Anna."

"Yes." she replied.

"Next time you say that, say it after they are truly dead."

"No problem." The Banshee roared, and flew at them with unimaginable speed. Ven Helsing and Anna had just enough time to lift their swords and block what would have been a lethal blow. She roared, and it was then, that Van Helsing had an idea. He whispered to Anna and she nodded. Van Helsing then, rushing at the Banshee. She laughed, thinking him a fool, and flew towards. Van Helsing had been expecting this, he lifted his sword, and it blade caught the full light of the streetlamp. It blinded the Banshee temporarily, and gave him enough time to leap forward and pin her to the ground.

"Anna!" he cried, but she was already ready. She leaped forward, and with the tip of her blade pointing downwards, she buried her sword deep into the heart of Banshee. The Banshee screamed, and writhed, until finally nothing was left but a shredded white robe, and a pool of silver blood. Ven Helsing and Anna looked at each other, and nodded. The mission was a success.

Just then, they heard teh sound of voices, and gathering their things, they disappeared into the night.

The townsfolk gathered around what was left of the Banshee, and none spoke until finally one man said

"What...is that...thing?" Just then the richly dressed woman from earlier came forward and shrieked

"That's it! That's the creature that killed my daughter!" The crowd murmured to each other. Finally one young woman, no older than fifteen, moved forward and said

"We truly have Guardian Angels watching over us."

And from their hideaway in the shadows, Van Helsing and Anna smiled.

**End Chapter Two.**

**Author's Note : Well finally I got that done. Ow! How my fingers hurt. Hopefully that was action packed enough for you. And now to thank my lovely reviewers. **

**From the Trailer for this :**

**Raven : I'm so glad you think so highly of my writing skills. Alas, I am only an amateur, left to be outshined by the stars brighter than mine. **

**Carla : Oh I'm sorry, I know it goes slow, and sometime I too wish I could just hurry up and get to the juicy parts, but you know, I have read stories like that, and believe, they're alright, but they're not the best. But thankfully one of the first scenes in the trailer are finally out in the story. Hope you like it!**

**Rye : Oh my God! You are like the second person who said that to me. And that was exactly what I was trying to do you know! I am so glad its having that effect of people.**

**From this Story : **

**island-surfer : Aw, another Dracula fan. I am sorry but everytime I look at how I portray him, all I see is cheesiness. Thank you for your support and hoepfully you'll like this chapter as much as you liked the last.**

**billydracula's beast : Did you really? Well like I told island-surfer, I still say I make him look pretty cheesy. But thank you for your support.**

**Cali : Thank you Cali, for telling me that about Anna's dad. You see I did the subtitles when I watched the movie and they said not 'Boris' but 'Voris', which I thought was pretty weird. Hey since you have access to that sight and I don't, do you know which order Dracula's brides come in? From oldest to youngest? Any help from my reviewers whatsoever would be much appreciated. **

**Roccovende : Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Years of typing random things at school has improved my writing skills, so I am able to give a better and more improved version of the little movies, as I call my ideas, in my mind. Thank you for support.**

**And thank you all who have reviewed. All it takes is a few new reviews and I will keep writing. Heck, I might keep writing even if I don't get reviews. But they would help. So thank you all. And without further ado, goodbye and happy reading!**

**Signed,**

**Fortune Zyne.**


	3. The Final Mission

**Author's Note : Finally, between Christmas preparations, late homework, and stupid Writer's Block, I have finally gotten time to write more to my story. My thanks for inspiration this time is from reading stories by **

_**Lady Sirinial. **_

**Her writings gave me inspiration as to what to write in this next chapter, so most thanks goes out to her. I get my inspiration from many places, and some of them from stories of my faithful reviewers. So thank you all. And now onto with the story. **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**Chapter Three- The Final Mission**

Van Helsing and Anna made their way to the back of the church and entered the confessional. Both crossed themselves before Gabriel said

"Bless us Father for we have-"

"Sinned. Yes I know that, you are getting better though since you married." came the sharp reply. The confesstional window shot open, revealing an older man dressed in the bright red attire of a Cardinal. Van Helsing visibly winced at the words, and Anna squeezed her eye s shut in embarassment. It was amazing how some people could do that with you. Cardinal Jinette turned towards them and said

"I take the Banshee is taken care of?"

"Yes, and there wasn't much commotion in doing it-"Van Helsing started to reply, but Anna cut in saying

"Other than I was thrown through a wall in the process. But that only hurt me, and it really didn't get that much attention." she said shortly. Van Helsing continued,

"In fact I got a new name, the people in Dublin consider me a Guardian Angel of some sort-"

"And you are." Anna cut in again. Cardinal Jinette cleared his throat and said

"Well that's all well and good, but now to the matter at hand-" Anna again cut in, but this time there was a sort of sad tone in her voice.

"Cardinal Jinette, I have need to ask you of something." The Cardinal looked at her, before nodding and said

"Ask then." She sighed and said

"Van Helsing and I, as far back as either of us can remember, have been fighting some sort of monster. We are not like other married couples, and we realize that, but, we want to have a more normal lifestyle, and really is it so hard for me to ask this?" She paused and Cardinal Jinette replied gently,

"Ask what child?" She sighed and said

"Why can you not release Gabriel?" Cardinal Jinette pondered on these words and said

"I see. Well I suppose you have a point, though you are unlike other married couples, it is true you also should have a title to a normal life. However it may not be God's Will for you have to have a more, should we say, quiet lifestyle." Anna shook her head vigourously and said

"I realize that Cardinal Jinette, but neither of us has ever really experinced one, and so how are we to know if it is not God's Intention for us to have one. We never really had a chance to try and have a normal lifestyle, looking at our histories you can see that." The Cardinal seemed to ponder these words before replying.

"This is true." He paused for a long while, as if in deep thought and then said,

"Anna, both you and your husband are like family to me. And as a good father would know, I cannot protect you both forever. I must let you go." Anna face brightened visibly and she said exhuberantly

"You mean...?"

"I will set you free from your duties of the Knights of the Holy Order." Van Helsing who had been silent this whole time, suddenly let out a loud laugh, and Anna followed his suit and embraced him warmly. Cardinal Jinette smiled to himself and after a moment or so, he said a bit loudly,

"However, I require you to do one more favor to the Order before I release you both." Both broke the embrace and turned around. Van Helsing leaned forward and said

"What is it?" The Cardinal replied solemnly,

"It is for you Van Helsing." Anna lifted her head and said

"What?" Cardinal Jinette turned to her and said

"He has one final mission to do."

With that he pulled the lever that shut the door to the confessional outside, and lifted the gate that led them inside. The Cardinal rose and went down the stone staircase, Van Helsing and Anna following not far behind.

Cardinal Jinette led them to the projector where a map of Romania was showing. He turned to them both and said

"We need you both to go Romania. Rumors have been circulating about around there, and just to be safe, we need to send you there, just to solve the problem." Both nodded. Cardinal Jinette said

"You will need to bring Carl, of course, he is best in the making of weapons." He paused and turned back to them

"But don't tell him I said that." They smiled wanly and left him to find Carl.

Carl was wearing his special cap, with mutiple lenses, that he wore only when conducting 'sensitive', as he called them, experiments. He carefully loaded the rifle he holding with a clear bullet and shot it at the distant wall, creating a small explosion which resulted in leaving only a pile of rubble where the wall was.

"Carl!" came several shouts.

"Sorry." he called back, and turned back to the rifle he was perfecting. It contained Glycerin 48 bullets, capable of creating extreme heat when making contact with the intended target, to the point where it completely exterminated it. Looking up, he saw Van Helsing and Anna approaching his workbench. He immediately scurried over to them and in an excited voice he said

"Did you bring back any of the Banshee's blood?" Van Helsing grunted, but Anna handed him her jacket, which was soaked with silver blood.

"Help yourself." she muttered grumpily. He nodded and said

"Oh I shall." Then noticing their grouchy faces, he said

"Oh I see you spoke with the Cardinal? He told you about the mission in Romania then?" They both narrowed their eyes at him. Carl shuddered, it was so scary when they acted almost _exactly _alike. Scary, and interesting. He shook his head

"Alright so you're both in a mood as I can see, well let's get you equipped then." He led them over to where a long line of things were assembled. He handed Van Helsing a sack, which he promptly began to fill with various items, naming them off as he did so.

"Silver stakes, the light bomb, crucifixes, rifles, silver bullets, garlic, crossbow, Holy water." He turned to his workbench, and said, with a smile on his face, handing them the new rifle.

"This is a new weapon I've been working on. It made of Titanium, very light, and it contains Glycerin 48 bullets, which have the ability when coming in contact with its target, it generates enough heat to totally disentegrate it." He placed it into the bag. Anna looked at the bag and said

"What would we use that for? Most enemies it wouldn't work on them."

Carl shrugged and said

"I don't know, you could destroy a barrier, kill a charging wilabeast, use your imaginations." Van Helsing tossed the bag back towards Carl and said

"Actually Carl, we intend to use yours, seeing as how you've been charged with keeping us alive as long as possible."

Carl stuttered before shouting

"Oh like Hell I will."

Anna gave a mock gasp and said

"Carl you _swore_." He straightened himself boldly and said

"Well I'm also just a friar so I can swear all I want. Dammit." Van Helsing shook his head and said

"Face it Carl, its the Cardinal's orders."

"Orders which you have to obey." Anna added. As they both walked off, Carl cried

"But I don't want to go back there! Van Helsing! Anna!"

**Author's Note : I had so much fun writing this chapter. Carl is sooo cute! Sorry, momentary loss of control there for a second. Besides, Dracula always somehow pulls my heart strings so to speak. Anyway, I think Dracula will be in the next chapter, at I hope he will. It might still be a while yet. But nevertheless, I am liking how this story is turning out so far. And as for the line about Carl being a friar and being allowed to swear, sorry, I couldn't resist. That was one of my favorite lines in the film. Anyway, I think it is time for me to give thanks for the reviewers of my last edition. **

**Roccovende : Thank you, but to put it politely, since I don't like to use swear words as much as I used to, I don't care if it fit, I don't think they should have killed Anna. It made me really sad that they did that. Thank you for your faithful reviews, and I hope I haven't offended you in anyway with me reply.**

**Christine Marquez : Thank you kindly, I will try to update as much as possible, but like I said earilier, it is not guaranteed. Take comfort in the fact that the longer I take, usually the better the outcome.**

**island-surfer : Thank you for your support, and maybe I will start that other story about Dracula and his Brides. Well actually I've already started, but I kinda got stuck. Anyway, thank you for your support. **

**Cali : Weird though it may seem, it is true. And thank you for the website address and the information on the Brides. It will make my life a little easier. Anyway, thank you so much for your help and support.**

**Rhea : Actually, that is my life's ambition to become a writer. Hopefully I will have as nice reviews as I am getting here. I'm glad you like the way I describe the characters, though I still think my take on Dracula is still cheesy. Thank you so much for you support.**

**Lady Nessa : I'm glad I have pleased you. Last time I tried writing a story, which has long since been deleted, it got very little praise. Which is why I've come to treasure every small review that comes my way. And I will update as soon as I can, but remember, it may take a while, and also, the longer I take the better the outcome. Thank you for your support.**

**Though I know it must be getting repetative at this point, I want to thank everyone for their support and to wish them a Merry Christmas. SO without further ado, goodbye and happy reading!**

**Signed,**

**Fortune Zyne.**


	4. Demon Hunters

**Author's Note : Well, now that I have a bit of inspiration back, I am going to write this chapter right here. Now you'll be introduced to a couple new characters, also Dracula and his Brides. So without further ado, on with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**Chapter Four- Demon Hunters**

Ranger and Teresa Winter were crouching low in a the bushes next to a clearing in the woods, watching their father as he sat by a small campfire. The Winter family had been hunting creatures of evil for many generations now. Their father, Clarence Winter, was the most dedicated of all it seemed, besides his daughter Teresa. Ranger smoothed his fire red beard, and glanced over at his sister. She pushed a stray lock of her short blond hair out of her deep green eyes and continued to stare out into the clearing. Lately a good deal of villagers had been disappearing from their town and many of the neighboring towns. Their father suspected vampires, seeing as how the few bodies recovered were drained completely of blood. Teresa ground the heel of her riding boot into the ground and hissed

"Come on, come out and play leeches."

As if an answer to her taunt, four winged figures rushed down towards the man in the clearing. Their father rose quickly, his hand on the gun in his belt. The lead one was clearly a male, judging by his build, and colored red and white. The other three were women, colored bluish-grey. They landed and morphed into their more presentable forms before their father. The leader was a man, robed completely in black, wearing a cape over an old fashioned style of military uniform, leather gloves, and well shined riding boots. The women were very attractive to say the least. The eldest, it appeared, was a regal looking woman, with long black hair, with a hint of waviness to it, and deep green eyes, and she wore a draping gown of a light floating material, the started as white, but turned to a bright green towards the end. The second one was a exhuberant blond, with piles of golden wavy locks on top of her head, and soft blue eyes. She was wearing an outfit similar to a picture of harem girl Teresa had seen in an old storybook she had received as a child, colored a soft yellow. The third was a fiery red head, with long red curls framing her angelic face, with soft hazel eyes, wearing a gown similar to the first's only it was colored pink. All of them wore the same malicious smile that was similar to a cat that had just cornered its prey. Their father remained emotionless the whole time. The man moved forward and said

"You are quite foolish, to be traveling alone at night. My brides shall not get their fill with only one man."

Their father merely said in a monotone voice

"Perhaps it is so. But then I never expected to meet such a distiguished gentlemen nor his three mistresses."

Needless to say that went down about as well as a man swallowing a scorpion. The women moved forward and hissed

"Do not speak to our master in such a way, lest you favor us ripping out your filthy tongue."

Their leader, however, waved his hand dismissively towards them and said

"Now my dears, he does not know to whom he speaks. It id only polite for us to give the benefit of ignorance during our first meeting."

With those words he turned back to their father and said

"Allow me to introduce myself." With those words, the man gave a mock bow and said

"I am Count Vladislaus Dragulia." He lifted his head sharply and said

"Born 1422. Murdered 1462."

He then turned to the women and said

"And these, lovely creatures are my brides. Allow me to introduce Verona..."

With that he motioned towards the dark haired one, who gave him an enchanting smile,

"Marishka."

He motioned towards the blond who giggled like a schoolgirl who has seen her crush,

"And the youngest of my brides, Aleera." He finally motioned towards the red head, who said nothing, but gave her father a wicked smile. Her father, who had remained silent this whole time said

"As I am Clarence Winter."

The Count turned back towards her father and stared at him as though he were the most interesting thing he had ever seen. Her father, continuing as though he had not noticed, though Teresa was certain he had, said

"Though impolite as it may seem upon our first meeting Count, but I was under the impression that a certain Gabriel Van Helsing slayed you for good."

With those words the Count gave a harsh laugh and said  
"Ah, but you must understand my dear Sir Winter, that like the cat, I have many lives, and also many chances. And apparently, a good place with Fate, for that is how I survived. And as for my darlings." Here he motioned back towards the women, who were obviously flattered at the attention he bestowed upon them,

"They cannot die truly, unless I am truly eliminated. As long as I exist, they can always return. Granted it will not be right away as I have found, but they will return none the less."

He turned back to their father, that same smile plastered on his face. Ranger and Teresa knew it was going to a long night. Their father narrowed his eyes, and said

"Interesting information Count. It will certainly be interesting experience when I relate it to my son and daughter when I return home tonight."

The Count gave another harsh laugh and said

"I so hate to inform you of this, but your plans have been changed for the evening, you see you are here just in time for our dinner."

WIth these words, Dracula's eyes turned electric blue and his fangs began to lengthen. The brides eyes turned as well, Verona's blue, Marishka's yellow, and Aleera's purple as their fangs also lengthened. This was a cue for Teresa. She unsheathed her sword and and began to run towards the clearing, but was stopped part way there by one of the older villagers who had come to help in the hunt.

"No Teresa! They shall kill you!"

She shook free immediately however and snapped

"That's my father out there!"

And without another word, she rushed out into the clearing, brandishing her sword. The vampires turned towards, and the blond one called Marishka shrieked

"Look, more prey, and a woman at that!"

Teresa ignored her, and instead raised her sword, and shrieked in her native tongue

"Dämon, die Jäger sind nach Ihnen!"

And she slashed the one nearest to her, the red head, and open a large gash upon her side. She shrieked angrily, and took the skies, where her side healed almost inspontaneously. Her father turned to her and cried back to her in German,

"Teresa, erhalten zurück!"

And he unholstered his gun, and began to fire at the remaining three. They all shrieked and also took to the skies. Teresa felt a slight breeze behind her and turned to see the red head staring at her, her eyes bright purple, a mailicious smile upon her beautiful features.

"Hello Teresa!" she said in singsong voice. Teresa rushed forward towards her with her sword ready, but the creatures caught in her hands, and with one swift movement, snapped it in half with her bare hands. Teresa gasped and backed away chanting in German

"Sie sind wirklich Fischeier des Teufels!"

The creature just laughed, and Teresa debated whether she had understood or not. Whatever the case, she was unprepared when red head lauched herself at her, sweeping her off the ground and threw her against a tree. Her head swam and the wind was knocked out of her lungs. As she tried to catch her breath, she heard over the roar of the blood rushing in her ears, Dracula calling

"Verona, help me kill the man, Marishka, Aleera, kill the girl!"

When her vision came back to her, the blond and the red head were staring at her with a look of intense hunger on their faces.

"Her blood is that of a virgin, such a treat she shall make!" the blond said

"I want first bite." said the red head.

With that the blond hissed at her and she hissed back. Then they turned upon Teresa, who shot out her fist in a last minute attempt to stave them off. The blond caught it, and twisted her arm the wrong way. She yelped as the red head began to carress the vein in her neck.

"I can feel the blood rushing through her veins!" she hissed anxiously. With that they bore their fangs, and leaned in for the kill. Teresa squeezed her eyes shut, awaiting the painful sting of their fangs. As if from a great distance she heard her father call out

"Teresa!" before screaming in pain. She knew he was dead. Just when their fangs were about to sink in, she heard her brother Ranger shriek

"Wegdämonen! Nehmen Sie Ihre Übel und Fäule in der Hölle!"

And peripherally, she saw a silver crucifix shoot out in front of their faces. They both gave out abnormal shrieks and morphing into their winged forms, they and the other two, who were leaning over their father, flew off.

Teresa stood there in a daze. Ranger got in front of her and said

"Teresa, durch God, Schnäpper aus ihm heraus!" shaking her by her shoulders. she shook her head and rushed towards where her father lay. His eyes were wide open, and his face whiter than snow, with four identical bite marks on either side of his neck. Tears in her eyes, she crossed herself and murmured

"Abschiedspapa! Rest im Frieden." closed his eyes, and laid his hand across his chest. She then rose and looking at the Heaven murmured

"Lieber God! Retter dieser Welt! Helfen Sie uns!"

And above in the clouds, the thunder rumblied.

**End Chapter Four.**

**German Translations for this Chapter :**

**1.) Dämon, die Jäger sind nach Ihnen!- Demon, the Hunters are upon you!**

**2.) Teresa, erhalten zurück!- Teresa, get back!**

**3.) Sie sind wirklich Fischeier des Teufels!- You truly are the Spawn of the Devil!**

**4.) Wegdämonen! Nehmen Sie Ihre Übel und Fäule in der Hölle!- Away demons! Take your evils and rot in Hell!**

**5.) Teresa, durch God, Schnäpper aus ihm heraus!- Teresa, by God, snap out of it!**

**6.) Abschiedspapa! Rest im Frieden.- Farewell Papa! Rest in peace.**

**7.) Lieber God! Retter dieser Welt! Helfen Sie uns!- Dear God! SAviour of the World! Help us!**

**Author's Note : Well hopefully for all who have been patiently awaiting for Dracula's first real appearance, hopefully this has satisfied you. Sorry if he wasn't here as much as you would have liked in this chapter, but I really wanted to highlight the Brides. And now, it is the time we have all been waiting for. Its time to thank the reviewers!**

**audrey : I hope I satisfied you! Yeah I was kinda impatient on getting him into the story too. But don't worry, now that he's here, it will be continuous throughout the whole story, but remember, most stories, really good stories that is, don't center about one character all the time. And there will be romance between Dracula and his Brides, and he there might be some Dracula and Anna later, but otherwise no other OC's that Dracula will hook up with so to speak. I thought about it, and I thought it a bad idea, since there are so many of those stories being written so far. Well tahnk you for your lovely reviews.**

**Lady Sirinial : I'm glad, and yes your stories were what inspired me, all the Gabriel and Anna love stories, it gave me my inspiration. And as for Gabriel and Anna throughout the story, yes it will be Gabriel/Anna throughout the whole thing. Though Carl might also be romancing with some other girl. Can any of you guess which?**

**island-surfer : Another one from one of my most faithful reviewers! And I'm glad I'm not the only one who loved that line. As for the other story, yes it was bad. I got like a review a chapter maybe. But then looking back at it, it really wasn't a very good story. Hmmm, an angel Velkan coming down to hlep them? I'll have to think about that one. I hope you like this new edition and thank you for your ongoing support.**

**Rhea : Well I hope my ambitions come true. And now you have a chapter with Dracula in it, and also as a free bonus, his Brides! And I 'm glad you like the action and adventure so far. As for the question about why the first chapter was about the Frankensteins again? It will be revealed later on in the story, and you will understand then the importance of the first chapter. And I don't mind you questioning my story. I am an author, and a good author knows that you have to answer questions to those who may be confused upon the matter. Well I hope you're dreams as a writer come true too! Maybe you should get an account and start writing some here! I'd read them! Thank you for your support.**

**Lord Harven : Hey I don't care when you reviewed as long as you review. I'm glad you enojoyed the update, and the dialogue I gave them. And of course Carl's going! It wouldn't be the same without him! As for the Banshee sequence, I haven't read your story, but I'm sure its good. I really have no clue how you fight Banshee's so I was basically making stuff up as I went along. I hope you like this new update. I have said it and I will say it again, I make Dracula look cheesy, though I have to admit, its a bit better in this chapter than my previous attempts. Thank you for your support. **

**Mythers : I'm glad you like this story. That's what I was a little worried that it wouldn't play out as well as I envisioned it. Thank you for your reviews and support.**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews, I will continue writing because of them. Once again thank you and Merry Christmas. And without further ado, goodbye and happy reading!**

**Signed,**

**Fortune Zyne.**


	5. Welcome Back!

**Author's Note : I am sick of not writing anything on this story. So right now, I'm rolling up my sleeves and diving in, hoping that it comes out alright. So without further ado, let's get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**Chapter Five - Welcome Back!**

There were only two horses that rode into the desolate town of Tinsoara that wintry day. Anna rode with Van Helsing on his horse, while Carl had his own. The villagers lifted their heads with wonder, and then hardened with suspicion. Van Helsing dismounted first and helped Anna to the ground, while Carl literally fell of the back of his horse. Straightening himself, he ran to catch up with them. When he rejoined them he whispered

"What are we doing here again?"

"We are here to dispatch whatever is killing the local villagers." Anna replied lowly. Carl knew better than to continue questioning and continued to stroll down that streets with the hunters. Just at that moment an old man's voice rang out,

"Welcome to Transylvania." They turned to see a weathered old man, with short cropped grey hair, and a fine combed goatee, wearing all black. He was carrying a spade and looking at them through thick eyeglasses. He looked at them and turned to the people of the town

"One of you fetch Teresa." Then turning back to the group he said

"Greetings, I am Richard Solbury, the local undertaker. Sorry for any discomfort, the people around here have been more wary of strangers as of late."

Anna nodded and said

"You know much about?" He shook his head and said

"Only that the victims are drained of blood, I know because I'm also the local doctor. Speak to Teresa, she was the one who saw them up close."

"Did she?" Van Helsing said.

"Aye, they took her father, Clarence Winter's life, a few days ago, he was good man though, so he is with God now."

So far Carl remained silent throughout this whole exchange, siltently comparing this undertaker to the last one. He decided that so far he liked this one better. At least he didn't greet visitors by measuring them for their coffins. Just then everyone in the crowd parted, allowing a young woman no older than twenty-one through. she had short blond hair that fell to the tops of her ears, with bright green eyes, and well shaped pink lips. She wore a green sea captain's coat over a white peasant blouse and tight fitting black pants similar to Anna's, and tightly laced dark brown riding boots. She narrowed her eyes and said with a heavy German accent,

"Well, well, what do we have here? A wanted murderer, a monk, and his whore."

Van Helsing visibly tensed while Carl stood angrily and said

"Friar! Not monk! F-R-I-A-R!" Anna spoke next, though in a slightly calmer tone than Carl's

"Well for starters he is a Monster Hunter, not a murderer, and I am his wife."

At those words the girl gave a harsh laugh and said

"Ha! Ja, and I am Queen of England herself! I have no time to deal with you wench, or your rohling. So if you would kindly leave now, maybe I won't kill you."

It was Anna's turn to laugh

"For your information, I fought Dracula and his Brides, and defeated them with the help of my husband and his friend. Also add bashees, gargoyles and werewolves, to that list, and you tell me again if you think you have a chance of winning in a fight with me."

The girl jaw tightened, and she was about to reach for her holstered gun when a shout rang out from the well.

"Teresa! That is enough!" They turned to see a tall young man, about twenty-eight standing on the well. He had fiery red hair and beard to match. He had soft hazel eyes, and wore a white shirt underneath a black leather vest, with black pants and tall riding boots. He stared down at them and said

"I apologize for my sister's behaviour, we have suffered a great loss not to many days ago and she has been more snappish as of late."

"Snappish is an understatement." came Carl's mumbled reply. If the man heard him, he didn't say anything and said

"I am Ranger Winter, and that is my sister Teresa. As spokesmen of this town since the untimely death of my father, I must ask you to remove your weapons."

Van Helsing and Anna immediately moved for their weapons.

"You can ask, but we will not comply." came Van Helsing's quick reply. Ranger's eyes narrowed

"You refuse to obey the laws around here?"

"The laws of men mean very little to us Sir Winter." Anna said. Ranger said nothing, but pulled out a shotgun instead.

"Very well, if you need to be forced then forced you will be." Carl gave out a shriek and Van Helsing pulled out his pistols. Anna however said

"Please Sir Winter do not fight, we were sent by the Vatican to help you."

"We don't _need _help!" came the shrieked response of his sister Teresa. It was then she felt Van Helsing nudge her and whisper

"Get your sword ready." At the same time the turned and said, stealthily pulling out his crossbow,

"Oh really?" And pointed it at Ranger. Who promptly ducked, as a brown haired female vampire swooped down over the spot where he'd been standing. Anna unsheathed her sword, while over the terrified screams of the villagers, she heard Teresa saying

"Hurry, hide!" Carl cried out and ran over to the nearby church, and crouched down, hoping to go unnoticed. Anna leapt up immediately and with a swift upward movement slayed the vampire with her silver sword, made by Father Devon back at the Vatican as a wedding present. She would have to properly thank him for it when they got back. Just then her thoughts were interrupted by more shrieking as three more vampires, two females and a male, headed their way.

"Dammit!" she heard Ranger and Van Helsing curse. They both ready their weapons, and aimed for their targets. Anna watched as a chestnut haired vampire landed in front of her and said

"Greetings my dear, I am Alina."

Anna moved forward, like one in the trance of a vampire might do. Alina smiled, this was so easy...until Anna rammed her silver sword straight through her heart. Her smile vanished and she crumbled to dust. As for Ranger and Van Helsing, they also were fairing pretty well. Carl had handed Teresa a bottle of Holy Water, which she in turn palmed off to her brother Ranger. The two of them hastily soaked their arrows and bullets with the Blessed Liquid and took aim and fired. The other two vampires went down with a ear piercing shriek. When they were gone Van Helsing turned to Ranger and said

"Were those it, were those the ones that killed your father?" Ranger was staring at the ashes and said

"No these were different...the one who killed him said he was..." He never finished that sentence, for through the chilly winter air, came a voice all had hoped never to hear again.

"So glad to see you again my ancient friend." Van Helsing turned around, as did Anna, Teresa and Ranger. Carl stayed huddled in his corner by the church. And there he was, standing on top of a large stone storehouse, was the man who had haunted Van Helsing's nightmares for over a year. Robed in black military attire and riding boots, with black hair and eyes, surrounded by three gorgeous women, was Count Dracula himself. He had risen again.

**End Chapter Five.**

**German Translations :**

**Rohling - Brute**

**Author's Note : Cliffhanger! I always wanted to try that. Tell me how you like this new addition. Also the term 'ancient friend' came from the Van Helsing video game. And now for my thanks to the reviewers.**

**Rhea : No I didn't and I'm glad I didn't. Hopefully you'll like this new addition as well as the last one. **

**island-surfer : Aw, well we all have our moments when we're totally clueless. I know I do. I might use your idea someday in another story. You never know. Oh and thanks for reviewing on my other story, I'm glad you liked it.**

**MJ-Skywalker : I'm glad to meet another fellow Gabriel and Anna shipper. Why did I bring Dracula into the play? Well because I really couldn't see writing a Van Helsing story without him. **

**Lord Harven : Thank you! I thought I ought use a different language in this story, to give it a little more spice. I chose German because it one of my nationalities, also it was one of the few languages that can be translated easily online. I love Anna too! I'm glad to see I'm not the only who had problem with that banshee sequence. I'm glad you like Dracula's lines, I like how they turned out too. Well as you can see Ranger and Teresa have met Van Helsing and Anna. Yes poor Clarence, and no I'm not bringing him back. Sorry! Your welcome and I will update as much as possible. I'm gad you really liked that line. I do too! **

**alias101 : I'm glad you like my story and I will update as much as possible.**

**Mariposa Gema : I'm glad you think it's exciting, but in a way it is a lot like the movie. But then its supposed to be like that. Thank you for your review and hope you like this next addition.**

**And for all of you I want to ask you if you would do me the favor of reading my other stories **

_**Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust**_

**and**

_**The Brides of Dracula**_

**I have barely gotten any reviews on these stories, and that dissapoints me. So without further ado, goodbye and happy reading.**

**Signed,**

**Fortune Zyne.**


	6. Return

**Author's Note : I'm back again! Now for all my poor reviewers who were ripped apart by ther cliffhanger, I will ease your hearts and souls by continuing the story. So without further ado, let's get this show on the road. **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**Chapter Six - Return**

Van Helsing was the first one to say something.

"No."

Anna was next

"Oh my God!" the memory of the All Hallow's Eve Ball still fresh in her memory. Carl whimpered

"Why can't it ever be a simple mission?"

Teresa however moved forward, unsheathing a hidden sword.

"Dämonen! Let's see how smugly you smile when your head is disconnected from your shoulders!"

And with that she rushed forward, ignoring her brother's cry

"Lieber Gott, Teresa, nein!"

That sprung everyone to life. Van Helsing turned to Anna and said

"Anna, get into the woods, take cover there."

With that, he turned back to vampires and the small figure rushing towards them. He made his way forward, and saw Ranger come up beside him.

"Allow me to help you, she is my sister." And with that, he pulled out a black leather whip, laced with enough silver to kill a full grown werewolf. Van Helsing nodded, with a grim smile,

"Thanks, I'll need all the help I can get with these foes." And they quickened their pace.

Teresa had reached the vampires first, and the Brides were quick to descend to the ground to meet her, while Dracula stayed atop the roof. Marishka was the first to speak

"Oh my dear, we have missed you so!"

Teresa spat on teh ground in front of the Vampiress's feet, before hissing out

"My spit is worth ten thousand times its weight in gold compared to you, dirne!" This comment was answered by the shrill sound of Brides cackling. Teresa slashed Marishka, creating a gaping wound on her side. The vampire hissed, and flew at the girl. Teresa ducked under the vampire's outstretched fingers, and stabbed her in her middle as she flew over. She was rewarded by a loud shriek. Her victory was short lived when Verona and Aleera grabbed her from behind. They wrenched the sword from her grasp as Verona whispered

"Now my dear, that is not very polite." Teresa gritted her teeth and hissed

"Wenn ich über das Verletzen Ihrer Gefühle betroffen wurde, würde ich Schuld glauben. Aber seit Ihnen interessieren Sie sich nicht für meine Gefühle, ich sich interessieren nicht für Ihr."

She was silenced by a harsh slap to the face, dealt by Aleera, who hissingly responded

"Be silent, we do not wish to hear your ramblings in that barbaric language."

Teresa snarled

"Dieses, das von einer wertlosen Konkubine kommt."

She received another harsh slap to her face.

"I said silence!"

"Perhaps the lady does not desire to be silent." came the stern voice of Van Helsing. The Brides laughed gleefully and threw Teresa to the side as they approached him, unaware of her brother sneaking over to her. Marshika ran a finger over the hole in her middle as it healed before saying

"Trust me. There is nothing ladylike about her."

Van Helsing reposnded shortly

"And I suppose there is something more ladylike about you?" They cackled and didn't answer that question, instead Aleera moved forward and said

"Welcome to Transylvania, so nice to see you again."

Van Helsing narrowed his eyes and repsonded coldly

"Glad to see you have an excellent memory, I myself have not forgotten our last encounters."

Verona laughed and replied

"You are not easily forgotten my friend." Marishka laughed and said

"Oh he will be this time, after he has followed this wench and the rest of her family to death."

Van Helsing grip tightened as he said

"You honestly think I'm going to let that happen to this lady?" Aleera laughed and cried

"He doesn't know who she is!" Verona nodded and said

"Then we shall have to enlighten him. The lady is the Princess Teresa Winter, daughter of the sister of Boris Valerious. Her family however was very good about hiding their true identity."

Van Helsing looked shocked.

"That lady is a Princess of the Valerious line?" Marishka laughed and said

"In the flesh. But from this moment forward..."

"Consider her a ghost!" finished Verona. And with that the three Brides took to the skies.

All throughout this exchange, Ranger had led his sister to the safety of the nearby church, his eye on Dracula, who still remained atop the roof of the neighboring house. He turned to his sister and said

"Teresa I am going to try and sneak up on der König von verdammt. Stay here and don't make any foolish moves for once!" And with that, he was gone before she could protest. He turned to Carl who was still hiding in the shadow on the church and whispered quickly

"Keep an eye on her please." Carl nodded and rushed inside the House of God.

Anna in the meantime was having adventures of her own, she watched carefully from the cover of the trees, the crossbow Carl made for her pised and ready for battle. She watched as her husband ducked and dodged the Brides attempts to snag him, all the while constantly firing arrows at them. Anna on occasion fired a few of her own, and all the while watching Dracula, who seemed oblivious to the chaos all around them. All of a sudden Aleera caught her husband in her talons and threw him into the woods as she swooped over. Anna forget everything else and rushed deeper into the woods, in search of her husband, unaware of Dracula transforming and following after the two of them.

Carl watched horrified at the events that unfolded outside.

"This is terrible!" he cried. Teresa glared at him and snapped

"No kidding dumm."

Her brother Ranger was holding his own against the Brides, but it was evident he was tiring of the constant motion. Teresa shook her head, and said

"He is outmaned and outnumbered." After a few moments of awkward silence she walked to the back of the church and entered the room where the priests dressed for mass. She grabbed one of the silver crosses back there, the one with the pointed end and headed towards the outside door. Carl noticed this and ran towards her crying

"Wait, you can't go, your brother asked you to stay!" At those words she turned on her heel and faced the friar, who had now skidded to a stop and was only a few inches from her face.

"And what would you have me do? Stand by safe and cozy in this church, while my brother risks his neck? If so my friend I am sorry, but the way of the feigling is not the way for me."

With that she turned again and began to head out when she heard a faint sound of garments rustling. She turned back to Carl and gazed hard upon him. No he didn't wear the kind of garments that made that sound. The kind of garments sounded sheer, like cotton. She felt a breeze behind her and turned to find Marishka hanging upside down from the ceiling, a wicked grin on her face.

"Hello Teresa." she hissed before falling to the floor before them with the grace of a cat. Her golden jewelry glittered in the dim candlelight, as she approached them slowly. Carl, in an unexpected motion, moved in front of Teresa, silver stake at hand. At this Marishka let out a harsh laugh

"Oh does the wee monk think he can't stop me?"

Carl in turn shouted

"Friar." and then as an after thought

"And I can curse all I want, dammit!"

This was replied only by Marishka giving them a sinister smile, as the two watched in horror as her eyes turned yellow like a cat's and her teeth lengthen into razor sharp fangs. Then in one swift fluid motion, Teresa threw her silver crucifix at the vampire, and watched in satisfaction as it embedded itself near, but not into, the heart. Marishka hissed and launched herself at them. Carl threw himself backwards, sending both him and Teresa to the floor.

Ranger yanked on his whip which was currently around the red haired vampire. He cursed inwardly as he pulled with all his might. Aleera cackled and pulled him along until finally she ran him into a side of a building she simply flew over. Ranger fell flat on his face, and muttered as he got up

"Wiebchen."

He heard the sound of fluttering wings not far behind him and turned to see the dark haired one rushing towards him at break neck speed. He reached into his holster an pulled one of his remaining guns. He aimed and pulled the trigger.

Anna ran through the underbrush, mindless of the scratched she received and entered a clearing, where she saw Van Helsing struggling to get up. She ran over to him and helped him rise. He turned to her and said

"Where's Dracula?"

"Right here." came a familiar heavily accented voice. The two turned and watched, transfixed as a large red and white bat landed before, morphing back into a man robed in black. He gave them an evil smile and said

"Ah Gabriel Van Helsing..." his eyes then moved to Anna, "...and Princess Anna Valerious."

He settled his gaze upon both of them.

"How nice to see you both again."

**End Chapter Six.**

**German Translations-**

**Dämonen!-Demons!**

**Lieber Gott, Teresa, nein!-Dear God, Teresa, no!**

**Dirne-Whore**

**Wenn ich über das Verletzen Ihrer Gefühle betroffen wurde, würde ich Schuld glauben. Aber seit Ihnen interessieren Sie sich nicht für meine Gefühle, ich sich interessieren nicht für Ihr.-**

**If I were concerned about hurting your feelings, I would feel guilt. But since you care not about my feelings, I care not about yours.**

**Dieses, das von einer wertlosen Konkubine kommt.-**

**This coming from a worthless concubine.**

**der König von verdammt-the King of the Damned**

**Dumm-stupid**

**Feigling-coward**

**Weibchen-bitch**

**Yes that is all there is to this chapter. I finally got this posted! Also, most of the exchange of Van Helsing and the Brides is copied from the video game. And now thanks to my reviewers!**

**Rhea-Heh go figure. Oh by the way could you give me your e-mail, if you have one? I liked to get to know you better. No they never met Anna, but they have heard of her. I'm glad you liked that last chapter a lot. I think this one is even better. **

**island-surfer-Thanks! I was afraid I'd hurt your feelings. Well here's another cliffhanger, actually more than one if you really look at it.**

**Lord Harven-I'm glad you liked it. Oh and Dracula doesn't have new Brides. Only the old ones have been resurrected with him. I'm glad you like the idea of the whole Van Helsing and Co. returning to Transylvania. Thanks for reviewing on the other stories, I'm working on the second chapter for **

**'The Brides of Dracula' right now. Thanks!**

**Also I posted a trailer to a story I decided I'd do after I was half-way through or finished with this one.**

**'Tzigane's Tale Trailer'**

**Check it out and tell me what you think. Also I have changed my profile so all who want to check it out, go ahead. So without further ado, goodbye and happy reading!**

**Signed,**

**Fortune Zyne.**


	7. Confrontions

**Author's Note : I am tired of not updating on my story. So therefore I am just go to dive off the deep end and attempt to do my best. Wish me luck! And without further ado, let's get this show on the road. **

**Chapter Seven - Confrontions **

Van Helsing and Anna both back away, their hands clasped tightly together as Dracula slowly circled them. Then without warning he sntached Anna's right hand and yanked her away from her husband, before either could even blink. With on powerful arm around her waist, he took her left hand in his own, and stared at the gold bad around her ring finger. He then lifted his eyes to her face, which she immediately cast down as to avoid eye contact. He laughed harshly, turned to Van Helsing, and said

"Why Gabriel, you did not tell me you and Anna married. It hurts me to think I was uninvited.

"You weren't wanted." Anna hissed, struggling to free herself from the vampire lord's grasp. At these words Dracula laughed cruelly and said

"Not wanted, why Anna, your words wound me, if I had any heart it would have broken by now."

"I was hoping for that actually." she responded coldly still struggling. Van Helsing, who had been silently approaching Dracula, with his gun at ready said

"Let her go, Count, she has no place in our fight."

The Count's visage darkened and he hissed,

"Oh no? On the contrary Gabriel, she has everything to do with our fight"

Carl and Teresa were in a fix to say the least. Not only was a bloodthristy she-vampire after them, they were tangled together in a most awkward position on the floor of a church! Teresa growled

"Get off me dummkopf! She's going to be back at any moment."

Carl complied eagerly, and managed to unbind himself from her coat. She immedaitely rose after that and said

"Do you have any weapons on you"

With that he produced the silver stake and said

"There should also be Holy Water around, it would be a strange thing if this church doesn't." And with that he scurried off to find the much needed Liquid. Teresa shook her head, and turned towards the door...just in time to have Marishka ram into her head-on. The silver stake slid across the floor, far out of her grasp, as the vampire leaned forward, fangs gleaming in the dim light, to make the final kill.

Time seemed to slow from the moment he pulled the trigger. The vampire swooped off at an angle and crashed through the nearby stone wall. Ranger sighed in relief. But it was short lived as he felt a tug at teh back of his collar and was boldly lifted off the ground. He craned his neck to see the red head giving him a toothy smile.

"Do you like to fly"

Van Helsing stared at the Count, confusion clear upon his face.

"What are you talking about"

Dracula responded with a fang filled grin, and began to spin into a tango, dragging Anna with him. He whirled about a few times before saying

"You don't remember anything, correct"

"And this is news to you how" Van Helsing growled impatiently. He longed to pull out his pistol and fire at the vampire lord, to wipe that irritating smile off his face, but he hesitated, for he did not wish to harm Anna either. Dracula tisked, and said

"Temper, temper Gabriel, you should know by now it will get you nowhere with me."

"Forget my temper, what the devil are you talking about" Van Helsing shouted. The Count didn't respond but kept spinning with his reluctant partner. At that Van Helsing stomped over and yanked Anna from his arms, before grabbing Dracula by the collar.

"_Answer me_" he bellowed. Dracula calmly removed his hands and straightened his jacket before saying, with an irritated smile

"You are truly trying my patience, Gabriel." he said in dangerously low tone. Van Helsing yelled

"To Hell with your patience, you started this and now you end it"

At those words Dracula laughed uproariously, and said

"Oh my Gabriel, you should truly see your face right now."

Van Helsing began to move forward, but Anna put a hand on his arm and whispered

"No Gabriel, don't it is not worth it just to hear lies." He hesitated, then nodded. He then said, coolly,

"Alright then have it your way, I have better things to do with my time than play guessing games with you."

And he turned to leave. But Dracula was already there barring their path. He eyes were electric blue and his jaw was hard.

"Don't think you can simply walk away from me Gabriel. You have killed me twice, also my Brides, servants, and children. You are over your head with debts to me my ancient friend."

And then his voice deepened terribly

"And I collect all my debts in blood"

With those words, he transformed into the hideous hellbeast visage that he used for hunting. Van Helsing and Anna had only a moment to throw themselves to the ground as the vampire came at them, rage and vengence on its mind. There was only one thing Van Helsing could say at a moment like this

"_Run_"

And run they did. Never stopping even for breath they tore through the underbrush, Van Helsing in the lead, his hand clasping Anna's tightly. All the while they could hear the fierce roaring of the vampire behind them, bellowing for their blood. Then they came to a dead end. Their was a sharp drop off into a river, nearly four hundred feet down. They heard the sound of beating wings get louder and louder. Van Helsing looked at Anna and said

"Anna, do you trust me"

She nodded and said

"I always trust you." He nodded, and said

"Then jump" and with those words, they leapt over the cliff's edge, hand in hand, towards the rocky bottom below.

**German Translations :**

**Dummkopf - Fool**

**Author's Note : Mwa-ha, another cliffhanger! Never fear, I shall post the next chapter soon enough hopefully. This one is a bit shorter than the others but I think it turned out alright. Well since I have gotten much love fom my reviewers, I think it is time to say thank you.**

**island-surfer : My dear dedicated reviewer, I hope you don't mind it if I contact you through e-mail soon. You are one of my most faithful reviewers and as such I have selected you to be in one of my own 'teens help Van Helsing fight Dracula' fic. We can discuss it over e-mail, cuz I don't think the Officials around here will like it very much if we do it with the reviews. I'm glad we've resolved the idea about that idea of yours, but I am thinking of writing other Van Helsing fics, so who knows? Well here's the much anticipated new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Hollysgirl : Thank you! Well here's another addition, though sorry if it doesn't explain it fully in this chapter. I will update as soon as possible, but I keep getting Writer's Block. Thank you!**

**Lord Harven : Thank you! Another dedicated reviewer! Would you mind if I contact you through e-mail soon too? I have also selected you to be in my new fanfic! I am glad you like how I use the Brides more. I always thought it was cheap how we never really see much of the Brides. I mean, if you're going to create a character, at least give them a bit more of an active role. I also am glad that the idea of their interaction with Carl and my OC's worked so well. I always wondered how a confrontion between the Brides and the Fearless Friar would go! Thank you again!**

**As for the new fanfic I'm thinking about writing, it's going to be called**

**"Where Dreams Have No End." **

**With my own main character, her best friend(s), and the ideal boyfriends (or girlfriends). Much love to all of you. So without further ado, goodbye and happy reading!**

**Signed,**

**Fortune Zyne.**


	8. Introductions

**Author's Note : Alright! Finally! Gack! The new semester has begun again, and I can't stand it! I _hate _homework! Anyway, I am back to finish the cliffhanger I left you guys at the last time I posted. So without further ado, goodbye and happy reading. **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**Chapter Eight - Introductions**

It seemed like everything was in slow motion. The jump, the falling. All teh while their hands were clasped together in a death grip. Each held onto the other as the hoped it would always be even in the after life. Anna saw her life pass her by, from the day she went out into the woods with her father at age five to today. Van Helsing also closed his eyes and felt a memory surface, but it was not him, it was more like him in a past life.

_Flashback_

_He was wearing silver armor, with a royal purple scarf and cape. He was carrying a long silver sword and was riding on a beige steed. His armor held the crest of a famous house. It was of an eagle. It was white on a blood red background. He reigned his his steed, brandishing his sword, and turned to the men behind him. He was leading an army. He shouted over the din of battle,_

_"Show them no mercy, for you yourselves shall receive none"_

_Next to him was a man with long black hair that fell to his shoulders, dressed in gold armor, bearing a crest of an emerald green dragon on purple background. He was addressing the men he had just spoken to, in a different language. No he was translating what he said to them in their language. He stared until the gold clad stranger turned his head, revealing his face..._

_End Flashback_

Van Helsing's eyes shot open and saw the rockes rushing up to meet him. He shut them again and waited for the end...

Dracula landed on the cliff's edge and glanced down the deep ravine. No way they could've survived, not even Gabriel Van Helsing. Satisfied, he took the skies again, to return to the town to fetch his Brides.

Teresa swallowed hard as the vampire fangs pricked the sensitive skin on her neck. She waited for the end...when there was the most earpiercing shriek filling the air. The vampire leapt off of her. It was then she saw Carl standing a few feet away from her, a bowl in his hands. It only took her a second to put it all together.

"You found the Holy Water"

He nodded. The shrieking stopped and both turned to see Marishka, now in her human form, seething at both of them, approaching them with deliberate slowness. Carl handed Teresa the silver stake she'd lost and then equipped himself with one. Marishka was almost to them when there was a blood curdling roar in the air. she looked at the window and said

"Well my darlings, I must save tihs for another time, the Master calls." And with another word, she transformed and flew out the nearby window. Carl looked over at Teresa and said

"Are you alright"

Teresa glared at him for a second then her expression softened.

"Ja, I am fine. Just a few bumps and bruises. You"

Carl looked himself over and said

"Oh just fine, I'm not really a field man, more of a inventor, so to speak."

Teresa nodded and said

"Look I want to apologize how I behaved earlier to you and your friends today."

Carl nodded and said,

"Oh perfectly understandable-Ahh! Van Helsing and Anna, we forgot all about them."

"Van Helsing and Anna. Was Anna the name of the girl" she asked.

"Yes, yes, Anna Valerious, well actually Van Helsing, but the point being is, I don't know where they are! I lost all sight of them when the fight began" Carl was onw rushing back and forth through the chruch crying,

"Anna! Van Helsing! Are you in here"

while Teresa murmured

"It was her, how could I not recognize her, papa has told me about her everyday of my life."

After a few moments of watching Carl dash here and there, she shook her head and said

"If they were in here, I think they would've helped us, don't you think"

That caused Carl to pause and think about her words.

"Oh yes, yes you're quite right. Oh dear, but where could they be"

He put his head in his hands. She walked over to him then and said

"Listen to me, did I hear right when you said that woman's name was Anna Valerious"

Carl looked at her then nodded.

"Yes why"

"Well if what you say is true, then I am her cousin."

Carl said nothing, but his mouth hung open in shock.

While Carl and Teresa were talking in the church, Ranger had just wriggled out of Aleera's grasp. He had pulled a secret knife from inside his boot and slashed her leg. He then pulled his knees to his chest and sumersaulted to the ground. Once there he looked up to see Verona fly next to Aleera, who's wound had healed, and dive at him. He pulled out his gun, ready to go down fighting like his father had when...

The roar filled the air followed by an inhuman shriek. He turned to see the other two vampires flying off in the direction away from the town. He turned to see Verona take off in that direction, crying back to her sister

"Aleera, come on, we do not want to keep the Master waiting" Who in turned responded

"Just a moment Verona."

She landed in front of him, in her human visage and approached him. He cocked his gun, but she knocked it out of his hands. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear

"I like you. I am giving you an offer to live. Forget your family duties and come be mine at my Master's castle."

With that she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I shall be waiting your most favorable reply." And with that she took to the skies.

Carl and Teresa raced towards not long afterwards. Teresa grasped his arm and cried

"Brother, are you alright"

He hesitated and said

"Of course I am alright Teresa! What, you think I can't take care of myself"

Teresa burst out laughing but Carl said

"I'd hate to interrupt this family reunion, but we must find Van Helsing and Anna." Teresa stopped and said

"He is right. Come Ranger."

Ranger nodded, but when the other two went off, he hesititated. He touched his lips where the vampire had kissed them...then spat on the ground, and wiped them clean. That being done, he raced off after the others, the red-head's voice still ringing in his ears.

The first thing Van Helsing became aware of, was the fishing net beneath him. He sat up abruptly and found Anna unconsicous beside him. He gently shook her awake. When he did he put a finger to his lips and said,

"Obviously, someone or something saved us. I say we go meet them."

She nodded and they both made their way towards a light at the end of a long stone tunnel. When they reached the end, they entered a small circular room, where an old man was sitting, reading a large, old leather bound book. He wore a worn brown overcoat, over a starched white shirt, with brown pants and boots. His hair was the color of the outside snow and was stringy. His had a beard that went down to his collarbone that almost as equally scraggily. He lifted his eyes, which were the most brilliant blue they'd ever seen, to the two who entered his room and said

"S'bout time you folks woke up. I was just about ready to dump some smelling salts on your heads."

Van Helsing moved forward, gun cocked and said

"Who are you"

The old man glanced at the gun and said

"Easy now sonny, you might hurt someone with that."

Anna moved forward and said

"Wait, let's hear him out first."

Van Helsing nodded and slowly lowered the gun. Then Anna turned to him and said

"So tell us, who are you again."

The old man nodded and said

"See now that's what I like to see, manners."

He rose from his seat, snapped his book shut and said

"Name's Oram. I'm a sorcerer."

**End Chapter Eight.**

**Author's Note : Oooh! New character, is he friend or foe of Van Helsing and Anna? Well I'll start writing the next chapter so you can find out. And now for the moment you've all been waiting for, the moment I thank my reviewers!**

**Fish : I'm glad you like my stories, and I'll take your advice, and try to correct that. Thank you!**

**island-surfer : My dearest friend, who I now have e-mail contact with, I always appreciate your positive reviews. **

**M : Educational? In what way? I updated! Thank you for your support!**

**Lord Harven : Who I have also become in contact with e-mail as of late! Well now you know how everyone turns out! I didn't think that line was very original, I got the idea for it from another fanfic by kydasam called**

**"Hide and Seek" Chapter Two.**

**Please inform me when that site is up and get lots of pictures of the Count and the Brides!**

**Well as always, good things must come to an end. So without further ado, goodbye and happy reading!**

**Signed,**

**Fortune Zyne. **


	9. Change of Plans

**Author's Note : I have delayed on writing more to this story long enough! My birthday is three days from now on March 15th! But anyway, I want to thank all who reviewed. And now without further ado, on with this show!**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing!**

**Chapter Nine - Change of Plans**

Both Van Helsings blinked in disbelief before Anna said

"A sorcerer? Really?"

"Yep." replied Oram, his voice think with a Southern twang. Anna narrowed her eyes at him and said

"Prove it."

"Oh I see, sketchy folks. Well can't says I blames ya. Alrighty, here, you wanna an example? I'll give ya an example."

With that he raised his hands over his head and said

_"Mist, fire, wind, and fog_

_Turn this woman into a frog."_

In a puff of smoke, Anna vanished, leaving a bright green frog in her place. Van Helsing's eyes widened as Oram leaned down and said

"Need anymore proof? No? Thought so."

He raised his hands over his head again and said

_"What has been done, _

_I now undo_

_Return you to the form _

_that's true."_

In another puff of smoke, Anna returned, crouching low, her eyes wide. Oram had just finished filling a small brown leather sack as he turned to them and said

"Well let's get a-going."

"Wait a second, you're _not _coming with us!" Van Helsing proclaimed. Oram shook his head at the two of them and said

"Oh yes I am, seeing as how you two couldn't hold your own with that there King of the Damned. Also, I happen to know the only way to get him to stay dead this time around! All of which can only be accomplished, if I come with you! So there!"

With that, he hefted his bag over his shoulder and said

"Well come on, what're you folks waiting for?"

As he exited his cavern home, Both Van Helsing and Anna exchanged depairing glances, before grudgingly trudging after him outside.

Carl was having as much trouble trying to keep up with the two Winter siblings, as they searched the surrounding forests for their companions.

"Van Hesling, Anna!" he cried until he was hoarse. The others did likewise, but their search yielded no fruit. They wanted to quit, yet something deep inside each of them would not allow them to. These were friends and family members, and it was that bond that made them refuse to give up. Though as the sun got lower and lower into the sky, it was soon becoming clear, they would have no choice but to give up very soon.

The two silently followed the sorcerer Oram until he suddenly halted in the middle of a clearing. He turned his attention back to the two for the first time since they began this walk. Anna moved forward and said

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, this is just where we are to wait." he replied softly.

"For what?" Van Helsing asked, understandibly suspicious.

"For your friends."

And without another word, he sat down on one of the larger rocks. Sighing in defeat, Van Helsing and Anna did the same.

The three were about to give up, but Carl, of all people, insisted they search just a bit longer. After they cut their way through the branches they came into a clearing to find Van Helsing and Anna, sitting with a brown clad old man. The old man sttod up and said

"How do? Name's Oram, I'm a sorcerer."

The trio merely stared in bafflement at the old man in front of them before Van Helsing said

"No nee to worry, I sense no evil about him. I say we get inside before night totally falls."

This shook them out of their reverie and they all trudged back to the large mansion of the late Clarence Winter. It would be here, that things would be put into motion.

**End Chapter Nine.**

**Author's Note : I really have nothing to say other than my thanks to my reviewers. I really haven't had much inspiration lately and it doesn't help that I don't get much reviews. So thank to all who reviewed**

**island-surfer : Haven't heard from you for a long time, and thanks! I really liked your story, and I will try to inform the last chapter you sent really soon!**

**Gem : I totally love your Van Helsing stories Gem! You have some kind of unique ability to that gives it feeling! I will try adn take your advice. Thank you!**

**Lord Harven : Well you will see my interesting twists on everything. And it was Aleera, not Verona. Verona is extremely devoted to Dracula in all my stories. Cool and thank you!**

**axicana : I am so gad you like them so much! I always thought it was cheap they didn't the Brides a bit bigger role in the story, especially Marishka, you only see her what, two scenes? And she only says a couple of lines! I mean, she has more lines in the video game! Well all things will be explained as the story goes on and along way you shall see my little twists! Yep Oram is my pride and joy, based off of Merlin! Gravy, ha! Well I like long reviews and thank you!**

**And thank you to everyone else who reviews and without further ado, goodbye and happy reading!**

**Signed,**

**Fortune Zyne.**


End file.
